Sonya Summers
Sonya Summers is a character role-played by Spekel Background Sonya Summers is a business woman and assassin. She founded the company [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty, Inc.']] with [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] and [[Sean Tinker|'Sean Tinker']]. Known as a ruthless killer, she is respected by some and hated by many. She is one of the most feared women in the criminal underworld. Jailbreak and “Death” She was broken out of jail on Aug. 7, 2019, by the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] under the request of Nino Chavez. Nino wanted her dead for shooting his friend [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']]. Following the successful jailbreak, she was then deceived by Chang and was brought directly to Nino in a remote location. She was then beaten in the head multiple times with a wrench by Allen Widemann under Nino's orders. Her body was then dumped into the ocean and she was presumed dead. Sonya's Return A man wearing scuba gear named "Funny Man" jumped into the ocean to retrieve Sonya's body. She was then taken to a secluded area where a mysterious doctor treated her. Once healed, Sonya and the doctor met at the Vanilla Unicorn. Sonya told the doctor that the last thing she remembered was sitting in jail, waiting to see whether or not she was getting a life sentence. The doctor explained to Sonya that for the next week she would not be in peak physical condition. He recommended that she not get back into her usual criminal activities. Reasons The doctor told Sonya that aside from the drugs, she is alive because Gomer 'wanted her alive. Sonya immediately asked if '''Gomer '''was okay, to which the doctor responded; "It is '''Gomer Colton, Gomer is always fine." '' Sonya felt like she had lost everything. The doctor stated it was ensured she had lost everything, that her actions took everything out from beneath her. The doctor pointed out to Sonya that the only reason they were both standing there is because [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']] did not do as commanded. By doing so Irwin procured a debt, one that he will have to pay, one that the doctor will have to settle with him. Recovery The doctor told Sonya that while she is recovering her strength, he will fill in the gaps of her memory when necessary. The doctor told her that he would answer one question honestly, with no 'cryptic bullshit' as she had put it. Sonya asked; "If I walk out that door, am I going to be hunted?" '' T''he doctor replied; ''"Not by me, and not by '''Nino. But I cannot be certain that any previous hostilities were put to rest, if people know that you are alive." '' Sonya believed that she could deal with anyone who would dare to come after her. The doctor, however, knew better and explained that if she were to fire a gun, the recoil would probably tear her own face off. He mentioned that she was barely alive and in no condition to fight. Sonya agreed with him and said she will lay low for a while to heal up and come up with a plan before heading back out. She went to a country home with Gomer and met with [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']]' '''who seemed thrilled that she was alive. She rested until she felt she was ready to get back into action and try to run her business again. The Offer Once back at full strength Sonya decided she'd break into the cocaine market and offered '''Raja' a partnership which he was not thrilled about. Raja wanted to retain control of the coke market in Vinewood and did not want to work with Sonya at all. He felt as though she was attempting a hostile takeover of his business and their relationship quickly deteriorated. Meanwhile, Raja was having his own issues with [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']]' '''aka "The Doctor" and he knew that both Sonya and '''Gomer' were close associates of Hammond. Raja's Choice Sonya had a private meeting with Raja at a farm to give Raja back a pistol which they agreed would permanently kill if shot in the head. Raja was very sceptical of this because he felt Sonya was trying to deceive him since Arthur '''informed him that Sonya offered to kill him with that gun. Sonya denied wanting to actually kill '''Raja and said she just did not want the gun and reminded Raja that they were once close allies. Raja was told by several people that he was too trusting and said that perhaps he should use the gun on her. She defiantly told him to use the gun on her right now if he does not believe what she told him. Raja used the pistol and shot her multiple times in the chest and then dropped her body in the ocean. The Message After the incident with Raja, Sonya was presumed dead at sea. Her friends had not heard from her for quite some time and had no clue of her whereabouts. Months after her disappearance, Gomer received a random text message from Sonya's number which read in part: "...I'm ok. I don't know what happened but I've left the city, I thought it was safe. I was wrong. I want you to know I loved you and Tinker and I will miss u." Gomer would ask for proof that it was actually her by telling him something only they would know. Her response: "We both laid on the graves near shitville in the rain." '' With that '''Gomer' knew it was her and got closure on her status. The future is uncertain but for now Sonya Summers has left the city. Back In The City Dec 5, 2019 Sonya returned to the city with Arthur. She arrived at the prison with Arthur to pick up his fiancée Erin Cox. As Erin got in the car, Arthur using a voice changer shouted "Let me know if you have something clever to fucking say next time!" Sonya then pulled out a gun and shot the CO down in cold blood, and the car speed away. When questioned about her sudden return, Sonya said she wants to attend Arthur and Erin's wedding. She informed Erin that Arthur is the reason she has returned, but she is unsure if she will remain in the city. Arthur told her that leaving the city was not the correct decision, he accused her of wasting time. Sonya was discouraged by everyone refusing to do business with her. She was also frustrated by people believing she is a loose cannon. Arthur continued to reprimand her and told her that she does have allies, and they will work with her. She later decided to meet up with Gomer and inform him that she was back in action and looks to reclaim everything she lost. She decided to not work with Gomer or any of the former Black Betty members, instead striking out on her own with help from Boe Jangles. Prison Meeting Sonya went to [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']] for shooting a police dog while robbing a store. While eating in the prison cafeteria Sonya met Bovice. He informed her that they need to chat in the prison yard. Bovice explained to Sonya that he runs the prison yard. She asked him what happen to him, he told her he was unsure and only remembered pieces of information. She wanted to know if they had problems due to her past involvement with Gomer. Bovice explained that he does not trust her or Gomer, and Gomer owes him a debt. Sonya claimed that she was no longer close with Gomer, and she did not want problems with Bovice. The Almost Death of Murphy Braun December 20, 2019, Murphy Braun was assumed dead from multiple gunshot wounds to the head by Sonya. Sonya was angry with Braun about his performance as her attorney. Braun defiantly told her she does not own him, and he is not one of her workers. She then shot Murphy in the head multiple times and left him presumably dead on the pier After months of care and recovery, Braun survived his injuries and awoke at Dr. [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] home. The Death of Chris McGrawl Attorney [[Chris McGrawl|'Chris McGrawl']] was arrested for being publically intoxicated and while in holding he explained that he drank because Sonya was extorting him in Sandy Shores. He also informed Officer [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] that [[Negan Graham|'Negan Graham']]' '''and the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']] forced him to move out of his trailer in Sandy Shores. Sonya contacted '''McGrawl' to collect $100K from him, but she was unable to locate him. McGrawl was placed in a holding cell at MRPD for his safety by Steele and Cadet [[Brian Knight|'Brian Knight']]. Steele and Knight then left to repsond to an active police chase. Sonya later called him again, and he explained that he was in a cell but did not mention his location. She deduced that he must be at [[Los Santos Police Department|'MRPD']], and she checked the doors and discovered the back door unlocked. She then went down to the holding area and shot McGrawl several times with a shotgun killing him. Investigated for Murder Sonya threw the shotgun used to kill McGrawl into the ocean and she went with Sean Tinker and [[Sarah Ableton|'Sarah Ableton']] to the morgue to sview the body. Officer Steele and Cadet Knight were also at the morgue with Dr. [[Agnes Ranbough|'Agnes Ranbough']]. They were questioned and Sonya said she was only a client of McGrawl, '''but she wanted to collect $50K which she loaned him to buy a house. Police then followed Sonya's car and stopped her for illegal window tint. '''Tinker and Sonya were arrested after a search which uncovered a gun and drugs. Sonya and Tinker were arrested and held at MRPD for hours. Police received authorization from Judge [[Katya Zamalodchikova|'Katya Zamalodchikova']] to search Sonya's phone. Sonya attempted to attacked Steele and Knight and was shot. EMS arrived to treat Sonya and Tinker was released. Sonya faced murder charges and was taken to a bail hearing at the courthouse. ADA [[Odessa Pearson|'Odessa Pearson']] recommended that Sonya get held in jail until trial. Judge Buck Stanton 'questioned the claims of the ADA, and after a brief deliberation he granted Sonya $50K bail until trial. Relationships * 'Gomer Colton - Best friend most trusted ally and business partner and occasional romantic interest * Sean Tinker - Loyal friend, a soldier and her business partner * [[David Barker|'David Barker']]' - '''Extremely trusted ally Sonya cared deeply for '''David' and was devastated by his death * [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']]' - '''Respected but she remembers that he and '''Chang Gang' handed her over to Nino * [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] - Sonya once worked with Denzel but now they both hate each other and she’s looking to kill him * [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] '- '''She realizes his power in the city but remembers what he did to her * [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']]' - Once one of her closest allies '''Raja attempted to kill her and left her for dead * [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']]' - "'The Doctor" once worked for Nino but opted to save Sonya's life * [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']]' - '''Worked as security for '''Payne' and he sold her the Black Betty building * [[The Families|'The Families']]' - '''Sonya worked with the green gang when doing business in the south side * [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar']]' - She and '''Gomer work for Otto when he needs assistance, he also supplies coke * [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']]' - '''Once enemies she shot '''Erin' in the head but now they are allies as Erin supplies guns * [[Daryl Dixon|'Daryl Dixon']]' '- Once worked at Black Betty 'and Sonya was one of the first people to take him in when he was new to the city. He was given a choice by Sonya to choose to stay only in '''Black Betty '''or [[HOA|'HOA]], Daryl '''choose to leave '''Black Betty as Sonya only wanted him to pick just one while the HOA 'let '''Daryl '''pick for himself. '''Daryl '''raided the '''Black Betty '''office when he still had a key to it. * [[Murphy Braun|'Murphy Braun]] - Once Sonya's trusted attorney until they had a falling out, and she “killed” him Fun Facts * Sonya often rides her motorcycle around the city * She gave opportunity to newcomers by letting them sell goods for her * She attempted to control the pawn shop to much resistance from local gangs * She had a special bond with David Barker 'and was enraged by his death * Sonya was often feared by her enemies due to her short temper and violent tendencies * A ruthless business woman she is willing do whatever it takes to succeed * She often goes by the alias of "'Black Betty" * Successfully escaped from [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']] during an epic prison break * Has a metal plate in her skull due to an assault orchestrated by Nino Chavez Clips * RIP Sonya Summers * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=171&v=NchSb1KFtBw&feature=emb_logo The Doctor saves Sonya] * Sonya returns * [https://clips.twitch.tv/DelightfulTameOpossumRlyTho HOA Vs. Black Betty Inc.] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/MagnificentObservantShieldSeemsGood Raja shoots Sonya] * Welcome Back Sonya * [https://streamable.com/kl8wv Sonya reunites with Gomer] * [https://streamable.com/hmk9m The Death of Murphy Braun] Gallery SS.png|Black Betty Ss.PNG|Sonya ss5.JPG|Sonya & Gomer ss0.JPG|Sonya fires at OTT ss1.JPG|A meeting with Raja ss2.JPG|Sonya kidnaps Coop Holiday ss7.JPG|Captured by Nino ss3.JPG|Sonya after nearly dying ss4.JPG|The Doctor saves Sonya ss6.JPG|The final encounter Sonya001.JPG|Sonya and Arthur Sonya002.JPG|Sonya speaks to Erin Sonya009.JPG|Sonya meets Bovice in prison Sonya007.JPG|Murphy's Final Moments Sonya010.JPG|Sonya in her prison cell Sonya010.PNG|Sonya's Car Category:Female